justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What You Waiting For?
"What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer ''Just Dance 3 The dancer is a woman with the following hot pink poofy hair with yellow highlights. She wears a yellow dress with streaks of different colors on the edges. During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and pink-and-purple. Remake In the remake, she is in a darker hue and her face is no longer visible. WhatYourWaitingFor.png Mad_mashup_coach_1@2x.png whatyouwait_coach_1_big.png Background The background seems to be a clock. In the first verse, the clock's color is pink and when the chorus begins, the color scheme changes to blue. There are clouds which change from pink to stormy blue and clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. There is more animation in the Xbox 360 background. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once with your left arm down. Gold Move 2: Straighten your body and stand still. WYW01.png|Gold Move 1 WYW02.png|Gold Move 2 Whatyouwaitgm1.gif|Gold Move 2 Sweat Mashup There is only 1 Gold Move '''in the Sweat Mashup: '''Only Gold Move: Make a semi-circle with your right hand only (done during Maniac). ManiacGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Move (Maniac) Mashup What You Waiting For? ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers (No repeats) *''Maniac (''JD2) *''Pump It (''JD3) *''Skin-To-Skin'' (JD2) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (''JD3) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * I Kissed a Girl * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Super Bass Captions What You Waiting For? ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Be Free * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp * Temper Tantrum * Victory Step Trivia *The beta version had a different choreography, and was removed for unknown reasons. It was most likely changed because there was little right arm movement for Wii and PS3 consoles, distributing much fewer points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlplPNTxeLo **The old choreography would get 6 points but the official one has 15 points. There might be more to the unused choreography than was shown. **The pictograms in the beta routine from the preview were also not in sync. *This was the first Gwen Stefani song on the Just Dance series. It is followed by ''Rich Girl on ''Just Dance 2014''. *"H*e" and "D*mn" are censored, but "sex" isn't, because it refers to sex (as in gender) chromosome. *This is the similar looking dancer to D.A.N.C.E. from ''Just Dance 2''. *In the Mashup, the Party Rock Anthem pictogram color is changed to orange, and Maniac's pictogram color was changed to a reddish color. * This coach was featured in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2014 along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. * To get the avatar for this in ''Just Dance 2014'', you need to have a save data from at least one of the first four games (only possible on seventh-gen consoles: Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360). * There are two versions of the song: one is the clean version and the other is a longer explicit version. The game uses the former which removes the "h*e" such that "Take a chance you stupid h*e" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". * This dancer is featured on the PAL boxart. * The background is clock themed, referencing the time and the song's title. * "Oh, oh ohhh" is lip synced. * In terms of facial expression, the coach strongly resembles the one for Venus. * The Mashup for this song is the first unlockable Sweat Mashup in game. * If this song is second, third or fourth in any given Solo Medley, the Gold Move sound effect won't play. Gallery whatyouwait.jpg|''What You Waiting For?'' Waitingformashup.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Sweat Mashup) WhatYouWaitingForMenu.png|What You Waiting For? on Just Dance 3 File:Whatyouwaitinfor.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 65.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Wii JD3 Screen12 E3.jpg|Beta version 03550a90aea776d6a8f468c0d6885774 (1).jpg|Another beta gameplay, with much fewer details than the final version beta 1.png|Another beta footage image whatyouwaitingcoachextract.png Images7.jpg|Behind The Scenes just-dance-321963-0-s-307x512.jpg|The coach Watuwaitinforcribeta.png|Another beta photo whatyouwaitingcoach.png|Just Dance Now Coach what you wait pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) What You Waiting For - Gwen Stefani Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For?(Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars What You Waiting For - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:00's Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Remade Songs